Bad Wolf
by Seliq
Summary: Mick Taylor finds himself a new victim who suits the role of his new 'plaything' perfectly, she appears unique in more ways than one. Perhaps she'll be just too fun to let go so soon...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This fanfiction is based upon the 2005 Australian horror film '_Wolf Creek_' and its recent sequel, just to clear up any confusion. I loved the films and their dark humour, and something about Mick Taylor just intrigues me. I needed to get this out of my system. And as an Aussie who likes horror stories I felt it was my duty to contribute xD perhaps my knowledge of the area will help me write. **

**Warning: this story is a dark and twisted _possible_ 'romance'. There will be murder, potential non-con smut and swearing. **

**That said, I do not own Wolf Creek. I'm just borrowing Mick and the setting i suppose...Enjoy. **

**Chapter I: **

The scorching hot sun was unforgiving to the young woman trekking beside the road, her pale skin slowly growing red. She let out a huff of air and wiped her forehead of the few beads of sweat that managed to form there and continued her long walk.

Her dirty blonde hair was tied in a messy plait dangling over her right shoulder, and she wore a beaten red and white baseball cap. She had faded crimson shorts beneath the black and white flannel shirt tied around her waist, the heat of the outback proved to be much hotter than she expected and she was glad she had a thinner white undershirt.

The gravel along the road side crunched under her boots with each step, and was pretty much the only sound to be heard in the desolate land. As her legs began to weaken, so did her hopes of reaching Wolfe Creek before nightfall. Sure, the sun was still high in the sky. But she was only thin, not fit and in shape. Such a large hike was new to the young woman.

That was when she heard the rumble of a cars engine in the distance.

. . . .

The beaten up ute rumbled powerfully down the endless road. It's windows were winded down as usual, and the wind bellowed through the interior as it drove.

In the drivers seat was a middle aged man, with skin tanned and slightly damaged from sun exposure. His hair was a dark grey, lighter in parts, and was mostly hidden beneath the torn up brown ten gallon hat atop his head. He wore a faded red and blue flannel shirt with its sleeves rolled up, and simple jeans.

When he spotted a small figure walking beside the asphalt ahead, a grin spread across his face and revealed slightly yellowing teeth. New meat.

. . . .

The young woman turned her head to look behind herself, and through the heat haze she saw a light blue vehicle approach. It looked to be going at 40, although the speed limit was 100.

_Just keep walking. _

She looked back ahead and adjusted the heavy backpack weighing on her shoulders, continuing forward. The sound of the engine got louder, then dawdled at the same distance behind her.

_What is this, a stalker? _

Looking back again, she watched as the car revved and moved forward, right beside her. At such close proximity, she was able to examine it further. It was a pale blue hunting ute, judging by the spotlights and various ropes and hooks hanging on the back. It was probably an old ford f100- maybe from the 80s, she pondered.

"Hey there girly, need a lift?" A deep rough voice called from inside the truck, laced with a country Australian accent.

The girl turned her gaze to the inside of the car at the sound of the voice, and it gave him a good view of her front on. Average weight, not the biggest chest but it'd do, pale undamaged skin with freckles dusting her cheeks and green eyes. No, she wasn't from around these parts, he decided.

He was mildly surprised she didn't jump right into the car, knowing tourists were all too keen to drag people out of their way to drive them around. The young woman looked around hesitantly, biting her lip.

_Someone with common sense. _

"Come on, it's not good for ya to be out in the sun for so long!" He encouraged with a grin, and leaned over to pop open the passenger door.

Deciding he was right, and partly feeling obliged after he already opened the door for her- she moved forward to hop in the ute. "Are you sure?" She questioned softly as she hesitantly sat down in the passenger seat.

"Why the hell not?" He responded enthusiastically and looked out through the windscreen.

It was then she noticed the car had began moving, and quickly set her backpack by her feet and shut the door. She pulled the seatbelt over herself slowly, as if at any moment she expected him to change his mind. not many people cared to pick up strangers, but then again she hadn't been in the bush much. Well, there was no going back now.

"Shy one are ya?" He glanced at her again. "Ya probably the first tourist not to jump out right front of me truck and demand a ride!" He scoffed.

The girl fiddled with her fingers. "Oh, well you know I really don't want to burden anyone...and I'm not a tourist actually" she mumbled.

Now this caught his attention. He hadn't paid much attention to her accent but now that he did, he found the unquestionable Australian laced within it.

"Just, finally exploring what my country has to offer you know?" She continued.

"Where aya from?"

"Victoria, around the city. But I guess you can tell I'm not used to such hot weather" she replied, and observed his arms hung over the steering wheel. There were a few tattoos, she noted.

"Didn't catch ya name, Sheila." He said in his thick Australian accent, which she oddly found intriguing.

She coughed, embarrassed. The man had offered her a ride and she didn't so much as give him her name. "My name is Cassandra, but everyone just calls me Cass." She said. "You?"

The man grinned as if waiting for the question, and offered a handshake. "The names Mick Taylor, pig shooter and outback legend." He said confidently.

Cassandra reached to shake Mick's offering hand, and it nearly engulfed hers it was so large compared to her frail hand. His grip was a little to strong to her, and she noted not to get on his bad side. She also noted the rough texture, _a hard worker._

"Legend, huh?" She asked with a quirked brow.

"You'll see." Was his only reply.

He released her hand and set his back on the steering wheel. A prickle of anticipation crawled up her spine, accompanied with what she could only identify as fear. _You just hopped in a strangers car in the middle of nowhere, of course you're on edge._

"So where am I headin'?"

"The Wolfe Creek crater, but even just a little further north would help me heaps. I don't want to make you drive me so far.." She turned her green gaze on him.

"Eh, I can getcha up there easy. I was headin' that way anyhow."

Cassandra made a rough estimate in her head. It would of taken a few hours to walk, so it may take anywhere from 30 minutes to one hour to drive. Well, she thought, I might be stuck in here for awhile but its better than walking. She pulled the baseball cap from her head, allowing the rest of her hair to fall free. A few stray sandy strands played around her face in the wind.

"Say, how old are ya Cass?" Mick interrupted her thoughts.

She looked back at him again, noticing his gaze was looking down on her body before it snapped up to her eyes. Heat crawled up her neck. "I'll be twenty this year," she replied awkwardly "what about you?" She asked.

"Too old for you." He stated with a grin, and a chuckle traveled up his throat.

Something about that laugh unsettled her. Cassandra's jaw went slack, why would he bring up something like that? They were strangers and he made a comment on her sexual preferences? She didn't say anything, but her posture was awkward.

Mick simply snickered again and reached over to the car radio. He flicked through various channels, most producing only static. Then finally, his hand paused as the signature sound of a flute was heard. His eyes widened and he slowly leaned back, looking over at Cassandra.

"Oh geez," she snorted as she recognised the song. Men at Work's 'Down Under'. How cliche, traveling across the outback in a ute listening to this song. The most funny part was however, that Mick began singing along to it. He glanced back and forth from the road to her to catch her reactions.

"_Do ya come from a land down under?_

_Where women glow and men plunder?_

_Can't ya here, can't you here that thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover!"_ He snickered and nudged Cass who was in a fit of giggles.

"Come, you know the words!" And although she kept refusing, Mick kept on insisting so she decided _screw it, _his playful mood rubbed off on her. They both joined in tone deaf sarcastic singing.

"_Buying bread from a man in Brussels,_" she sang.

Mick smirked, "_he was six-foot-four and full a muscles!"_

"_I said do you speak my language?"_

They both sang together; "_He just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich!"_

Bursting into laughter, she couldn't continue. It was a very stereotypical thing to do but it was hilarious. Cassandra tried to catch her breath as they continued down the road, maybe this isn't such a boring trip after all. She coughed in embarrassment, and looked ahead.

.

After another few minutes of driving, Cassandra noticed a large road sign up ahead- or more so a billboard hovering just above the ground. She stared at it curiously, after all the only thing she had to look at so far was dirt, sand, a few dead trees and the road ahead.

As they got closer she could faintly make out tyres beneath the gap from the sign and the ground. Someone was parked behind it, how peculiar.

_Probably police_, she said to herself. And her thoughts were confirmed when they drove past it and she looked at the rear view mirror, seeing the familiar colours of the police car.

Her gaze instinctively shifted to the right, examining the speedometer. It looked to be somewhere around 90, and the limit was 100. They were fine.

She relaxed back in the seat, and watched the road again. Sirens were heard.

"Aw shit, what do these fuckers want?" Mick spat, looking at the mirrors to see the police car trailed behind them, the red and blue lights flashing.

Cassandra visibly flinched at Mick's cussing, so much for friendly outback man? Nonetheless, she didn't comment as he eventually pulled to the side of the road and the police car stopped just in front of them.

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she watched two male police officers step out of the black and white car then walk over to Mick's ute.

"Was I doin' something wrong, officer?" Mick asked as a middle aged man in a cream uniform strolled over to the window with an almost smug smirk.

"Get out of the vehicle."

The officer walked back to his younger partners side in front of the truck, they shared a few quiet words. Cassandra looked over at Mick with a worried expression. As far as she knew, they had no reason to pull him over and she felt pitiful. Mick however, was more concerned that he had finally been dobbed in. He resisted the urge to pull out his hunting knife when he caught the gaze of Cassandra, momentarily bemused by her almost sad expression. Why would someone care about a stranger getting pulled over by cops? What a strange young woman.

"Know how fast you were going?" Cassandra heard the younger officer ask as Mick met them outside.

"Don't think I was going over a hundred," he replied sincerely.

"-think I'm talking shit do ya?" The older officer spat.

The girl back in the ute leaned back in her seat, these two aren't very nice. She watched as they exchanged muffled words, and it ended in the officers giving Mick a small slip of paper. A ticket? He wasn't speeding... She climbed out of the pale blue truck, moving quickly to Mick's side. This caught both the officers expectant eyes, and even the man beside her who raised a grey eyebrow.

"He wasn't speeding, he was going barely over 90." She told them.

The younger ones eyes widened, while the older officer scoffed.

"Oh really? Who do ya think people will believe, two loyal policemen... or a bogan and his plaything?"

She had only reluctantly accepted a ride with the man and now she was labeled as his _plaything_? The authorities in Western Australia must be pretty damn messed up. Cassandra wore an insulted expression, at a loss for words. Mick, although irritated by the 'bogan' remark wasn't fussed by the officers label for Cass as his 'plaything'. It was as if they could see her future...

"That's what I thought." The officer said smugly, and they returned to their car.

They soon were driving away, leaving Mick and Cassandra.

Mick couldn't help himself. While the blonde watched the police car turn onto the road, he went back over to his ute to pick up his favourite weapon. A second later, Cassandra caught the glimpse of a long gun barrel from he corner of her eye. She turned with a gasp.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked with a shaking voice, staring at the large weapon in horror.

Mick held a rifle in his grasp, and it was aimed at the road ahead. Despite the fact it was aimed away from her, Cassandra felt a gut-wrenching wave of panic. She stared back and forth from Mick to the police car with wide green eyes, not knowing what to do.

He fired.

She flinched at the loud, sharp sound. Mick lowered the rifle and looked on with admiration as the police car swerved uncontrollably and flipped off the side of the road, into a ditch.

"Oh my- oh my god!" Cassandra screamed, and stumbled away from the man. "Why?!"

"Cause' they deserved it." Mick said and raised an eyebrow at the girl "thought ya would of agreed, bein' that ya stood up to em' for me" he grinned. He threw his rifle in the back of his ute. "C'mon, the old fucker probably could of survived" he continued.

Cassandra still stood frozen, wide eyed. Mick sighed and jumped forward, latching onto the girls arm. She screamed and tried to push him away, but she was too small and weak. The large man pushed her into the blue ute and shut the door quickly, then made his way to the drivers side.

He had locked the door, she had confirmed when she tried tugging on the latch. She pondered climbing out the window, but she thought better when the car began moving. They sped down the road towards the crash whilst tears streamed down her cheeks silently.

"Now stay here, or I'mma have to shoot ya in the knees." Mick told her as he left the ute to climb down the ditch.

She knew he was a good aim, judging by the expert distance shot at the driver of the police vehicle. And Cassandra was not the type to want a bullet in her body. For the moment, she remained still.

"I can make the ticket go away mate!" She heard the old officer cry from the wreckage.

"Or, I can just make you go away." Mick replied and flicked a match at the car.

Cassandra had scrambled out of the window as she watched smoke rise from from the ditch. She left her backpack behind, it would only slow her down. The young woman crossed to the other side of the road swiftly, trying to make her steps inaudible. She stumbled through the loose gravel along the road side and down the deep ditch, which would hopefully hide her retreating form.

"Hide and seek, is it now?!" She heard Mick's muffled yell.

She ran faster, pushing her legs to make longer strides. Her aim was the gathering of trees and shrubbery ahead, to conceal her for the time being. Although it was still bright, she knew the sun would set soon and she would be able to run in the open.

The thunderous roar of the utes engine was heard in the distance, the wolf had began the hunt for his little pig.

* * *

**A/N: ****there's chapter one, I guess it was a twist of the beginning of the second film- but from here on it'll probably be different.**

**If anyone's reading, please do review! My inspiration for a story can stagger when there's no one to motivate me But yes, I hope it is enjoyable so far...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heres a quick update to help further kickstart this thing~ and thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows! feel free to give further feedback and suggestions as this is a multi chapter fic...**

**Also a thanks to my new beta reader; Kalika Barlow, who edited this chapter for me~**

**onto the story! but first..**

**Warning: This chapter contains swearing and some sexual assault which doesn't go too far just yet, but will in the future...**

**CHAPTER II:**

The sun was beginning to slowly fade behind the horizon, its dying light shining in hues of orange and pink over the darkening blue of the sky. Along the ground a woman ran. The crunch of her boots against the dirt and her panting breaths, followed by an engine's roar, were the only sounds.

There was nobody. Not a single, sane human to help the desperate girl sprinting from the mad man that pursued her.

Explore the country side of Australia, they said. It'll be _fun_, they _fucking said!_

She could hear the hunting ute in the distance, tracking her down. It got louder as it got closer, and she knew he had followed her off road. Cassandra pushed her legs harder, urging herself to move faster. She didn't look back, fearing that when she turned he would be right behind her. No, she kept running, focusing on the gathering of trees and bush ahead.

The blonde finally began passing trees, and sighed in relief as she began to slow. _Find a tall tree, hide up in it until it's completely dark and the coast is clear._

And she did. Cassandra found a large gum tree with thankfully, many branches and leaves to hide in. The climb was awkward, and her weak hands ached by the time she managed to lift herself to a good branch. But it would do for now. The young woman settled on the branch and pressed her back against the trunk as she tried to catch her breath.

Cassandra could hear the sound of the truck beyond the trees, manoeuvring slowly through the brush. Then, she heard an ominous '_thunk_'. The door. She watched the ground fearfully, awaiting the man to walk by and look up at the tree to spot her.

"Little pig, little pig!" Mick shouted from below as he searched for her, **'**oinking' mockingly.

She saw a beam of light shine over the ground below and tensed. The man's heavy footsteps crunched the twigs amongst the dirt as he walked, fortunately not very near her.

"C'mon, Cassie!"

Cassandra wiped at her wet cheeks, releasing a shuddering breath. She called out to the man, hoping he wouldn't be able to pinpoint where her voice came from.

"Please, I won't tell anybody! Just don't hurt me!"

Pausing in his step, Mick grinned, revealing yellowing teeth. He spun around, expecting to find the girl somewhere behind him. But he found nobody. He shined the torch over the bushes and in between the trees, but still couldn't find her. It clicked. She's in a tree.

"Now, now, I ain't gonna have to hurt ya if you be a good little girl and come on out! You'n me can spend a good, few months together!"

...A few months? Cassandra had assumed he was going to kill her on the spot seeing as she had witnessed him shoot down the police car, but what use would he have for her for such a long period of time?

_He's a middle aged man living alone in the middle of nowhere, and you're a young woman stranded here. What the fuck do you think?_

She couldn't keep her composure as she heard Mick walk on and was then able to spot him on the ground just ahead of her tree. She couldn't see his face, only the top of his hat and she could faintly make out the pattern of his red and blue flannel shirt. Her panic only grew when she noticed the rifle slung around his shoulder as well. He shined the torch through various trees, the light slowly moving toward her. Cassandra shifted on the branch, attempting to slide around to the other side of the trunk. The light hovered closer. She held her breath as she tried to silently climb onto a safer, more hidden branch.

She slipped.

The blonde, thankfully, only fell down to a lower branch, but she knew she had made far too much sound to go unnoticed.

The light from the torch was immediately directed on her tree, searching for her.

And she jumped.

With a light thud she landed in the dirt, cringing at a slight sting in her ankle. Mick's attention snapped to her, and the flashlight shined in her face with a blinding yellow-white glow.

"Gotcha," he said, followed by that chilling laugh.

Cassandra could only make out his silhouette behind the light, but knew he must've been grinning, judging by the sound of his voice. She didn't bother with a reply and ran in the opposite direction.

Mick let out an exaggerated sigh. "Come on girly! It's been a long day! Why don't we just head back to my place and call it a night, eh?"

When the girl didn't turn, he muttered a curse and pulled the rifle from over his shoulder. He began a steady stride after the blonde, aimed the gun in her direction and pulled the trigger.

Cassandra dropped to the ground in fright, attempting to dodge the bullet. Mick hadn't tried to hit her, instead shooting at a tree ahead of her to scare her into stopping. It had worked.

He slung the rifle back around his shoulder and pulled out a large, sharp hunting knife from a sheath on his belt, moving up behind the frightened girl laying face-down in the dirt.

Mick crouched down and flipped her roughly onto her back. The girl sobbed and squirmed as he grabbed her wrists in one hand and used the other to reach into one of his pockets, pulling out a zip tie.

He tied Cassandra's hands, and pushed them back above her head. He observed the girl's hair, noting the plait was loose, with a few twigs and leaves sticking out of it. He tangled his rough fingers in her locks and tugged it loose, flicking the hair tie to the side. She flinched away from his hands, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Ya know what, I think I like ya hair better out- ya know?" Mick said with a grin as he looked down at her freckled face.

"Fuck...you." The blonde muttered in reply, glaring at him.

"Awwhh...I like the way ya think Cassie. Although, I usually like to be the one doin' the fucking." He grinned.

Cassandra's eyes grew wide in horror and she began struggling again under his hands, Mick only laughed. The man shifted on his knees and straddled the girls legs to keep them still as he slid his hands down to the flannel shirt tied around her waist, easily tugging the loose knot free.

"Now, I didn't really wanna do ya here, but you insisted!"

The blonde screamed and pushed at his chest with her bound hands, but Mick stabbed his knife into the dirt above her head and pushed her arms back so she was dangling from the knife by her tied wrists. The zip tie prevented her from pulling her hands free.

"No...no, please...!"

"Ain't no turnin' back now, you're the one that brought it up!"

Mick slid his hands down Cassandra's chest, groping at her small breasts through the fabric of her white singlet, as the young woman continued to squirm and whimper. He hummed in pleasure as he undid the button of her red shorts and unzipped them, giving him a brief glimpse of the black underwear she wore beneath. She cried as he shifted to tug the shorts down her legs, forcing them down around her ankles. The girl tried to kick him with her near bare legs but he quickly straddled her again, resting back on her knees so they couldn't move.

"Mmmm.."

He slid his hand over her, covered now only by the thin cotton of the panties, vaguely able to feel the slit beneath. His grin grew wider as he rubbed her thigh with his other hand and she screamed.

"Please don't!...I-I-"

"-I-I-I—" Mick mocked, "Ya what? scared?"

"...I-I've never been with a man before," she whispered weakly.

Mick leaned back and raised his eyebrows raised in surprise, but then he scoffed at her.

"A virgin at twenty? Ya ain't foolin' nobody, Cass."

"I'm the shy girl that doesn't get out much, remember?" she cried "Please, just-just-!"

"What? Go easy on ya?" He laughed and shook his head. "We'll see."

Despite Cassandra's protests, Mick slipped his hand into the black fabric. The girl sobbed and tried to shake him off her, but he was too heavy. The man's fingers explored where no other had been, spreading the lips and slipping a digit inside her. She cried out in anguish, while Mick had to hold back a groan of appreciation at the delicious warmth of her core.

He was surprised to find she was incredibly tight, her walls resisting against just one of his fingers. He pushed it further slowly, discovering he couldn't go very far at all. She wasn't lying. Her seal _was_ intact.

"Well well well," Mick said, pulling his hand away and looking down at the flustered girl. "Ain't this a treat? Untouched, and not a foreigner! Guess I won't need ta use a rubber then!" He grinned triumphantly.

Cassandra sobbed. This wasn't the reaction she was hoping for.

"An' well, I'll have to savour the experience. Ya comin' back to my place." He continued. "Don't think I'll be able to hold back long though."

He rubbed a hand on his crotch, grunting suggestively. Cassandra could faintly make out the outline of his intimidating erection through his pants. She whimpered and turned away when he noticed her stare and smirked.

Mick reached for his knife, ripping it from the dirt. "C'mon, get up."

Cassandra pulled her hands to her chest and slowly stood. She then remembered her shorts and quickly bent down to pull them back up awkwardly with her bound hands. Mick just watched her with an amused look as he leaned against a tree. The blonde stared down at her boots awkwardly, not knowing what to do now that running was out of the question.

The man stepped toward her and grasped her wrists within one hand, dragging her through the bush and back to his awaiting ute. Helpless, she stumbled along reluctantly behind him.

"Now, was that hard?" Mick said as he sat her in the ute then walked to the other side, getting in himself. "I think you 'n me will get along just fine."

She didn't say a word, only looked at the zip-tied hands on her lap, or what she could see of them in the dull light; and thought. _What am I meant to do?_

The truck rumbled to life, and Mick began the long drive to wherever the hell he was taking her. They travelled for perhaps an hour, the spotlights lit only the dirt road ahead and Cassandra couldn't make out any obvious landmarks to take note of. She was mentally and physically exhausted; hiking for hours, witnessing murder, running for your life, and then nearly raped, only to be kidnapped again. It was certainly an action packed day. Her limbs ached and the more that she thought about it, her eyelids grew increasingly heavy.

_It won't hurt to rest a few minutes,_ she told herself. He can't try anything while he's driving.

With that, Cassandra allowed her weak body to relax into the seat and her eyes to close, surrendering to sleep.

. . .

Mick's eyes drifted to the now still body in the passenger seat. His plaything sat with her head lolled to the side, her blonde locks splayed in messy waves around her small face. Her pink lips were parted, taking silent breaths, and her eyelids had closed in slumber. She was blissfully unaware of the hungry wolf that watched her.

She looked so peaceful, so small and fragile with her guard down. So easy to overpower...

Oh, how he loved the power. To dominate a woman, to prove what a real man could do. He could get a little rough, but that was to be expected when his main hobby was killing foreign scum. There would be much pain on her side, especially with her being a virgin. However, it would make a whole new experience for Mick, and an amazing one at that.

An untouched treat, wrapping still intact, just waiting for him to tear through and make his. He could feel the fire burning in his loins at the thought.

The man's grip on the steering wheel tightened, and he forced himself to look back at the road.

_All in good time, Mick. All in good time._

He was going to make the most of this little piglet.

. . . .

Cassandra slept dreamlessly, her body too weak to form pictures in her mind. She had been sleeping heavier than usual, but when she could vaguely identify movement she forced herself to awake. Her eyelids fluttered, squinting into the darkness.

She could see her arms dangling in front of her, and the ground. _Am I hanging upside down?_ Her eyes widened, adjusting to the dull light. _No, the ground is moving and...are those feet?_

She could make out the back of someone's legs clad in jeans and boots, walking along the dirt. _I'm on someone's shoulder. _His_ shoulder._ She could make out the feeling of a rough hand on the back of her thighs, and the pressure on her lower stomach.

Mick had reached their destination, and then somehow managed to sling her over his shoulder without waking her. Now, he was taking them somewhere by foot in the dark, but they weren't outside. But there was dirt. A cave? Underground? A shed?

She noted all the possibilities in the back of her mind as she watched the ground pass by, blinking to make her eyes further adjust. She immediately wished she hadn't.

There were people were scattered across the dirt. Corpses. Bodies. Mangled and chained to walls, some missing limbs, some covered in blood, some with their cloudy eyes staring wide eyed. _Dead_.

Serial killer.

He'd been doing this for a long time, she realised in horror. The police weren't the first. This was a sick and twisted man who made a hobby of murder.

What was she to do now?

Give up. _No, I'm not dying that easy._

Fight and run away again. He's _too fast...I wouldn't stand a chance against him._

_Think outside the box, Cass. You've seen horror movies. You need to form a strategy. Do what other victims wouldn't._

_Even if it means playing his game._

* * *

**A/N: Love it? hate it? tell me in a review perhaps, I like to keep readers happy~**

**I shall see you next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, but thank you for all the reviews and general support! this is a longer chapter as thanks~**

_**This chapter is written by **__Seliq __**& edited by **__Kalika Barlow_

**Warning: **_**this chapter contains violence, coarse language and probably some messed up sexual references. **_

**Chapter III: **

Mick continued walking through the tunnels, effortlessly carrying the frail girl on his shoulder. Cassandra remained silent as he lightly bounced in his step.

She could feel the body heat seeping through his flannel shirt, noticing he was surprisingly warm despite his sick personality. It didn't help that the girl was cold, and almost actually enjoyed the man's warmth.

She could also smell him. The first scent she recognised was sweat, then an earthy scent from the outback and something else. A masculine musk, mixed with a faded smell of aftershave.

_He's got quite the facial hair_, she noted.

The girl recalled the mutton chops and the stubble around his chin and lips that hadn't been taken care of for a couple days.

_Why are you thinking about your captors facial hair? You're meant to be figuring a way out! _

Cassandra lightly shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. _Think_.

The man turned them through a doorway, and the girl heard a flick of a switch and saw dull light from the centre of the room. She lifted her gaze, spotting a series of shelves, each one supporting a terrifying series of power tools and equipment. _All of them could be used as weapons_, she thought, fear rippling through her.

She began struggling against him, surprising Mick who had assumed she was still asleep. He grunted as the blonde attempted to kick him, trying to keep her legs still as he stumbled with her over to a chair and threw her into it none too gently.

"For fuck's sake!" He shouted impatiently as Cassandra tried to lurch away from the chair. He reached for more zip ties, preparing to tie the girl's legs down to stop her kicking.

She attempted to push him away with her bound hands, but this only angered him further. With a growl, Mick backhanded the squirming girl across the face.

"You cunts just never fuckin' learn, do ya?!" He snarled. "Ya ain't going nowhere, so why don't you just give it the _fuck up_ already!"

Cassandra, wide eyed and with a reddening cheek, shrunk back from him into the chair.

"That's what I thought." He spat, roughly zip tying her ankles to the chair.

Mick stepped back and wiped some sweat from his forehead, then looked back at the frightened young woman with her legs bound to the chair and her hands lying limp in her lap. Although her arms were relatively free, Cassandra was so utterly shaken by the slap that she had paused in her struggles. Never in her life had someone acted so violently toward her. What had she done to deserve this?

She ignored the crazed outback man that stared at her, instead shrinking back and pulling her bound arms to her chest to preserve warmth. Why was it so cold? And where had her flannel shirt gone?

_Tossed aside when he nearly raped you. Oh yeah, that's right. _

"C'mon Cassie, gone quiet now eh?" Mick broke into her thoughts.

"Don't call me that..." She managed to mutter, meeting his gaze.

The man raised a dark grey brow and scoffed. He leaned in close, his lips spreading to reveal his yellowing teeth. The blonde tried to shift back from him, but the chair prevented her from doing so as his face moved so close their noses nearly touched. She could finally see his eyes, dull blue, cold and mocking. She felt more than a little uncomfortable under his glare, and could feel his hot breath brush over her face. Mick could also feel her cool breath on his dry lips, and his grin grew wider.

"I think I'll call ya whatever I want, little Cassie," he said slowly, mockingly. "After all, you're mine now..."

He chuckled lowly, and stepped back from her. Cassandra's body involuntarily began shivering at the loss of warmth from Mick's lack of proximity, and she looked away in shame.

She felt Mick's rough, calloused hand on her arm. It was hot compared to her chilled skin.

"Cold, are ya?" He snickered. "Here."

Bemused, the girl looked back at him to see his hands move to his flannel shirt. Her eyes widened, panic shaking her body at the thought of what he may possibly be doing.

"Relax, I ain't strippin' for ya." He laughed as he unbuttoned the shirt, thankfully revealing a navy singlet beneath.

True to his word, he stopped there, shrugged it off and moved to her again. Almost gently, he draped the red and blue oversized shirt over her shoulders, not bothering to put her hands in as they were bound. _Well, what a _fucking_ gentleman_, she thought sarcastically. It smelt of dirt and sweat, and something faintly metallic, but although she wouldn't admit it...it was comfortingly warm.

"I don't like wearin' it down here anyway," he continued. "Wouldn't wanna stain me favourite shirt!" He chuckled.

She understood what he meant, with all the victims to torture there would certainly be a lot of blood. Cassandra cringed at the thought.

Mick hummed then began strolling away, toward the doorway. "I'll tell ya what, why don't I get us a drink, then we can have a little game to cheer ya up, ay?"

_Talk about mood swings_, the girl thought as the man left the room. One moment he's hitting her and screaming in her face. Then the next he's giving her his shirt and offering her a _fucking_ beverage. She was also unnerved by what kind of game he may have in mind.

_You'll have to play along if you want to live, Cass. You can't keep pissing him off with escape attempts._

She sighed in frustration, and looked around the room. To her left was a table with more tools, rope and zip ties, not to mention a rather vicious looking vice clamp. She looked to her right where another clamp sat on a table, and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Shrugging off the feeling, Cassandra leant over to inspect the plastic ties around her ankles strapping her to the chair. She picked at them with her numb fingers, finding them relatively loose. The boots she still wore were in the way of her being able to slip a foot through...She tugged at the lace of one boot, but pulled away as she heard footsteps again.

"Stubborn bastards, those things." Mick's voice startled her and she leant back, just in time to see him set a bottle of alcohol on a table and turn to her. He gestured to the zip ties. "Perfect to keep vermin restrained, but ya gotta cut 'em to get 'em off. I have ta get shitloads of them."

Mick dragged a chair over so he could sit down facing her. The country style beaten brown hat he usually wore was gone, revealing dark grey hair. It was messily styled, and grew down the side of his face to join with the ridiculous sideburns. She also finally had the chance to examine him further without the flannel shirt, which now left his arms bare. His upper arms held more faded tattoos, and on his wrist was a watch. She could vaguely make out the time to be somewhere around 7pm.

He poured a serving of the golden alcohol into a rusted metal cup, handed it to her then poured himself one. Cassandra awkwardly lifted the mug between her bound hands and swirled it, she didn't take a sip until he did. Alcohol consumption was legal in Australia at 18, so she had tried it before, but the taste of this was sickly strong.

"W-what _is_ that!?" She spluttered, coughing as the liquor hit her throat.

Mick chuckled, taking another noisy gulp of his then sighed as if it were refreshing. "Tastes like shit, eh? But fuck it gets me off my face real good!"

He set his cup to the side and leant back in his chair, rubbing his hands along the arms of it thoughtfully.

"...Are you going to kill me?" The blonde asked boldly, surprising herself.

Much to her dismay, he simply shrugged and smiled innocently. As if it were all fun and games.

"I'll tell ya what, how 'bout we play a game? A pop quiz ya could say, if you answer five outta ten right, you can go! Eh?"

Cassandra's eyes widened, making it obvious to the man she would be willing to do it. Then she looked at him suspiciously, searching his eyes for a catch. "And if I don't get five right, then what?"

"Well, each time ya get one wrong there's a punishment. But don't get ya knickers in a knot about that, it'll be easy! Right now, are ya ready?"

The girl put her cup on the table then released a long breath, and nodded.

"I usually do this with foreign vermin, ta test their knowledge on our country ya know? So this should be a breeze for ya seeing as you're Aussie," he continued, as if reassuring her, and she wondered why he seemed to despise tourists.

"Question one, we'll start off easy... What kinda bird is on the Western Australian flag, eh?"

Cassandra raked her mind quickly, having deduced Mick to be the impatient type. There were three flags with animals, South Australia was some kind of bird. Tasmania was a lion and WA...

"A swan?"

Mick's eyes narrowed, "Maybe I should step it up a notch." He shifted from the chair, crossing the room to pick up his prized weapon. He sat back down with it, which frightened Cassandra before his next words. "Know what kinda gun this is, sweetheart?"

Well, she thought, it's obviously a rifle. She tried to remember her younger brother who, like many young males, liked shooting games and weapons in general.

"A rifle...Remington...or a tikka...right?" She said slowly.

He set the rifle on the ground, and sighed dramatically. "Yeah yeah she's a Remington, I'll let that one slide." He muttered. Mick was growing bored. If the girl was going to get them all right, he wouldn't get to bring out the grinder!

"Question three, what animal was on the Aussie 2-cent coin?"

The girl's lips popped open, but no words followed. Mick found himself delighted at the sight of her bemused expression, and made a 'ticking' sound to make her panic further.

"But, we don't have a...2-cent coin...?"

"Did back in my day." He grinned. The girl really was showing her age saying that.

"...But-that- that's not far!" She stammered.

The man chuckled, _finally_. He rose from his chair and strolled over to one of the large shelves, lifting out a large saw. Cassandra began squirming in the seat, tugging at her wrists again and trying to shrug off her loose shoe to get a leg free.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I told ya there was gonna be punishments! Every question ya get wrong, I get ta grind off a finger!" Mick guffawed as he lifted the intimidating power tool and waved it emphatically.

Her stomach churned in dread, watching him cut the zip ties on her wrists with a smaller knife, and then forcefully tugged her hand over to one of the clamps. _Think. Think. Think._

"This might sting a lit-"

"I don't think you really wanna do that," Cassandra interrupted him.

Mick paused, humouring her. "Oh really?" He said, releasing her hand and leaning close. "And why's that, hmm?"

_Think of something! _Her mind screamed. Fighting the urge to shrink back, Cassandra pushed her fear aside, swallowed her disgust and drew on her deepest courage to say her next words. She leaned forward as well, staring up into his eyes through her lashes.

"Well, don't you want me to jerk you off?" She whispered softly, suggestively. The way she made it sound so believable disgusted her, but she kept her steady composure. "Couldn't do it very well without fingers.."

Mick stepped back, confused by the girl's words. _Does she _know _who she's talking to? _He sat back in the chair, and searched the young woman's eyes. _When was the last time one of 'em offered you a hand job? Never_. The way she said it was tantalisingly erotic, and he couldn't help but reconsider his plans. _She doesn't need her teeth, eh? _

Cassandra meanwhile was silently celebrating a small victory. The grinder was left forgotten to the side as the man mulled over his thoughts. She used the moment to tug at her foot again, and was relieved to get it free from the boot. Pulling her leg up, the loose zip tie slipped off her ankle easily, giving her a now free leg.

The man was about to take action when he saw this, but then she stretched her leg out toward him. He watched with a quirked brow as the girl's petite foot touched his knee and slowly began to glide upward along his inner thigh. _There's something wrong in this cunt's head_, he thought numbly.

A fire in his loins grew as the girl used the free limb to tease him, purposely trying to distract him. And it was working. She shifted forward in the chair to reach him better, a sweet smile curving her pink lips. Beneath his pants, Mick felt himself throb. No one had done this before, and he considered ripping her shorts off and fucking her to death as punishment. Nobody, _nobody, _threw him off his game like this.

"Don't you want me alive, _Mick_?" She whispered. "With all my limbs..." She emphasised this by rubbing her foot across the bulge in his pants, and sliding a knee against his.

Mick glared at the girl with darkened eyes, a low sound travelling up his throat, almost like a _growl. _He wouldn't admit that the change in such a case turned him on, and convinced himself he still held dominance over the situation. The man allowed this moment of distraction, leaning his head back and shifting his lower half forward for better access.

While he wasn't looking, Cassandra tugged on her other foot still tied to the chair. Lucky for her, the boot in her path shrugged off easily and she could pull her foot from the zip tie. Continuing to distract him with her foot, the girl refrained from pulling from the odd sensation of his covered manhood and reached over the bench beside her, searching blindly with her fingertips. The sweet smile became a tight line when her hand closed around a large heavy wrench. Her foot stilled on him as she slipped from the chair, then drew her leg back so to stand. It took Mick a moment to recover from the haze, his eyes opened lazily to watch the blonde stand, his shirt falling from her shoulders.

Growling in anger, the man shot up and was about to grab her. "What the fuck are ya-"

With all the strength she could muster, Cassandra swung the tool at Mick's head. The collision made a sickening crack against the side of his skull, and he grunted in pain before toppling over the side of the chair and into the dirt. The blonde huffed from the effort, allowing herself to drop the wrench only when Mick didn't get up.

"Outback legend, huh?" She said sarcastically, her face red with exhilaration. "As if."

Cassandra wiped a bead of sweat from her face and reached for her boots, holding them in one hand as she trudged out of the room, away from the murderous man she was ashamed to admit was of the same nationality as she, and toward her potential freedom.

What she didn't expect was the tunnels to be a more of a maze than a straight path.

It was dark and Mick obviously hadn't bothered with lighting the way. Sun light drifted through openings in the caves 'ceiling' but were far too high for her to climb through. Cassandra continued to stumble through the underground, her mouth and throat becoming progressively drier from all the physical activity and stress. Ignoring her parched throat for now, she moved on and turned left around a corner. The stench hit her instantly.

Lined along both sides of the passageway were people, mostly female. They were all filthy with blood and dirt, and had minimal to no clothing. She guessed from the stench that most of them were long dead and rotting. _Is this what would have happened to me? _She wondered, her stomach churning as she began to manoeuvre through the corpses while covering her mouth, bile rising in her throat.

She paused in front of a young woman like herself who was hung half naked from the roof of the tunnel, dangling lifelessly. Guilt struck Cassandra like a knife. _Am I just going to leave all these people here? Some might be alive! Anyone with a conscience would try to help them, right..? _

As she looked, it became suddenly clear that the girl hung from the ceiling had a slight rise and fall in her chest, and her lips were trembling. She was _alive_.

"Are you...okay?" She whispered up at her, and tapped the girl's bare leg gently. _Stupid question,_ she immediately thought.

The half dead looking girl began to mumble incoherently. Her voice suddenly grew more high and panicked, opening her mouth and screaming at Cassandra. The blonde attempted to hush the girl when her voice began echoing around the cave.

"Don't let him hurt me...no PLEASE HELP ME!" she girl screamed, shaking and kicking her legs. "DON'T TRSUT HIM DON'T GET IN THE TRUCK NO NO NO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Shhh! Please, he will hear you!" Cassandra whispered urgently as the girl broke into sobs.

"Foreign vermin... Nothin' but foreign fuckin' vermin!" She spat sarcastically and began laughing manically between her tears.

Cassandra shook her head and backed away from the crazed girl. She looked up at the chains locking the girl to the ceiling, and then turned to look at the other half dead bodies chained and locked to the walls. Locks she didn't have keys for. She stepped further back, then span and ran back down the tunnels. _I'm sorry._

After further weaving through more of the underground, Cassandra discovered a sight that looked almost too good to be true.

At the end of this tunnel was a large opening with stairs leading up and out. The sun shone near blinding light through the 'doorway'. _A mirage? _She wondered in confusion as she stumbled closer to it. Her steps were cautious, as if she expected the exit to snap shut at any moment. Her leg slipped, and the sand seemed to have swallowed it.

The girl squeaked as she fell, thankfully landing on her behind with just her leg dangling over the edge. _The edge? _The ground had fallen through in a cloud of dust, revealing a large drop off. With further inspection she found it to be a large sheet with a layer of sand that had been thrown over the hole, a trap. She gripped onto the cloth and pulled it off, discovering dozens of sharpened pieces of bamboo sticking out from the ground.

"Fuck!" she cursed under her breath. The pit was dug out from wall to wall, and was too far to jump.

_You know what you have to do._

What? Go back to the psycho bastard and hope if I ask him nicely he'll direct me to the _real _exit?

_It's worth a try. And he might have the keys to free those other victims._

Silencing her thoughts with a groan of defeat, Cassandra spun on her heel and followed the passages back to the room where a, hopefully, still unconscious Mick lay.

. . .

Poking her head around the doorway, the blonde observed the room with cautious eyes. The crazed Australian was knocked out cold with his face in the dirt. Stepping over to him hesitantly, she crouched down to examine him. _Is he dead? Fuck fuck fuck._

She knew that shouldn't bother her, but no matter how much bad someone did she would never wish death on them. More to the point, if he was dead she might never escape from this hell hole. With a shaking hand, the blonde reached out to touch his face and turned it toward her. Blood from his temple had trickled down his cheek, staining his sideburn crimson. She then touched his neck, and sighed when she felt a pulse.

_Now what, genius? He's gonna wake up soon and come after you._

She groaned again, and considered her options. _Tie him to the chair so he can't hurt you, and then demand him to tell you where the exit is? _Giving him a taste of his own medicine sounded tempting, but how the hell was she meant to lift a large man? She was barely a slip of a thing herself!

She tried it anyway. Cassandra gripped Mick's wrists and pulled with all her strength, then leaned over as to use her body weight to help drag him, all the while grunting in effort and muttering curses. And although she had tried her best, she only managed to pull the heavy man a couple of feet and slumped against the side of the chair. _Screw this,_ she thought. _It'll do._

Finding some zip ties on one of the benches, Cassandra bound Mick's arms behind him and tied them to the chair. She then shifted away and leant against the other chair. It wasn't long before he woke up.

. . .

"The fuck is this?" He hissed, cringing at sudden blinding pain. "Ya bashed me fuckin' skull, you stupid fuckin' cunt!"

Mick aggressively tried to rip free from the ties, the metal of the chair groaning in protest. Luckily for her, it seemed to have been bolted to the ground, so he instead attempted attacking the blonde with his legs. She calmly stepped backward away from his strikes, determined not to let her fear show on her face.

"Couldn't even get me in the damn chair," Mick snorted, mocking her. "Ya weak as piss!"

Rage shot through her.

"Shut up!" Cassandra slapped him across the face, momentarily shocking herself with her own brutality. Mick silently glared at her, the other side of his face now reddening with the force of her blow. Taking a deep breath, the blonde counted to ten before crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at him with matching anger.

"This is how it's going to work. You're at _my_ mercy now and _you_ can't hurt me," she began, and Mick rolled his eyes. She raised her voice. "All I want is for you to answer my questions, and don't lie, or I'll know."

Mick snickered darkly, deciding to humour the girl. Alright. He'd play her little game. But she'd pay for it as soon as he got free. No little cunt was going to get the better of him.

"And what would these questions be, little Cassie?"

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think? **


End file.
